Exodia OTK
There are many ways to get all 5 pieces of Exodia into your hand in one turn. Each of the following decks focuses on different playing styles in getting Exodia to the hand A.S.A.P. Generally, the Best way to play Exodia is to concentrate on draw power and protection of the Exodia pieces. There are many other ways to use them well though. Watt/Exodia OTK This OTK is not commonly used, however is still very consistent and effective. This OTK uses the effect of "Watthydra" equipped with "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" to inflict 1000 Damage to the opponent and to add 2 Exodia Pieces from your deck to your hand within 2 turns. Using this effect every turn will allow the player to add 2 Exodia Piece the next turn after its first use. Spell Cards like "Gold Sarcophagus" and "Pot of Duality" are used to maximize the effectiveness of the OTK. "Messenger of Peace" will also protect "Watthydra" from being destroyed by battle. Cards for this Deck include: * 5 Pieces of Exodia * Level 4 Watt monsters (Eg. "Wattgiraffe", "Wattpheasant" etc.) * "Wattkiwi" or "Wattberyx (This is a Level 3 Watt Tuner Monster) * "Watthydra" * "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" * "Messenger of Peace" * "Pot of Duality" * "Gold Sarcophagus" Of course, Trap Cards like "Mirror Force" and "Magic Cylinder" which slow down the OTK must be anticipated with cards like "Trap Stun" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". Exodia OTK Mega Draw This deck focuses on using mass draw power to get through your deck as quickly as possible in one turn. By using "Royal Magical Library" for a big boost in this deck you are able to go through the deck at rocket speed and possibly drawing the whole deck in one turn, leaving your opponent with very little reaction time. By using LV8 "Destiny Hero" cards, you can combo "Trade-In" and "Destiny Draw" to get the most flexibility out of the deck. As "Destiny Draw" is now rendered Limited, "Broken Bamboo Sword" and "Golden Bamboo Sword" can provide an excellent substitute combo. There is also another type of Exodia Deck, one that also focuses on Mega Draw but also thins the deck. These are a few examples: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TwdP8zyPc0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elbcgQFMfa8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fNoeAjwyA8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnwuQ4OrYM0 These are some of the FTKs with Exodia. Monsters * 5 Pieces of Exodia * Royal Magical Library * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Elemental Hero Stratos * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Cyber Valley Spells * Clock Tower Prison * One for One * Machine Duplication * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Upstart Goblin * Dark World Dealings * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Reload * Magical Mallet * Gold Sarcophagus * Broken Bamboo Sword * Golden Bamboo Sword * Dark Factory of Mass Production * A Feather of the Phoenix Deep Draw Dragon Exodia This deck does not have an infinite loop, but this is a great draw engine with an OTK/FTK if done right. It includes the "Toon Table of Contents" search engine, this time with "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon". Cards for this deck include: * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * White Stone of Legend * Flamvell Guard * Royal Magical Library * Toon Table of Contents * Cards of Consonance * Trade-In * Super Rejuvenation * Upstart Goblin * Card Destruction/Dark World Dealings * Dark Factory of Mass Production Dark Searcher Exodia This strategy relies on using the Draw Engine of "Allure of Darkness" together with the well-known searchers "Sangan", "Emissary of the Afterlife", and using "Dimension Fusion" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" to Special Summon the searchers and destroy them to search up to 5 pieces of Exodia. A "Pot of Avarice" is a great backup if all of your Exodia pieces are dropped to the Graveyard and to fuel your draw. * Sangan * Emissary of the Afterlife * Allure of Darkness * Dimension Fusion * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Magical Stone Excavation * Spel * [[Magical Merchant * Dimensional Fissure * Burial from a Different Dimension Manticore's Exodia Engine * Foolish Burial * 1 Manticore of Darkness in your hand and 1 in your deck * Card of Safe Return Use "Foolish Burial" to send the "Manticore of Darkness" from your deck to the graveyard. At the End Phase, send the on-field "Manticore of Darkness" to the graveyard to revive the other "Manticore of Darkness". You get to draw 1 card due to "Card of Safe Return's" effect. Keep repeating until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. You'd want a card to counter "D.D. Crow", or it will remove "Manticore of Darkness" from play, ruining your loop. "Prohibition" and "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" can stop "D.D. Crow" in its tracks. Alternatively, you could use "Generation Shift" instead of "Foolish Burial" - or indeed, any spell or trap where you discard a card as a cost. "Card of Safe Return" is Banned in Advanced, making this version only Traditional. Infinite Equip Draw Loop *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Royal Magical Library First, "Royal Magical Library" and "Gearfried the Iron Knight" must be both face-up on the field. Equip "Gearfried the Iron Knight" with "Butterfly Dagger - Elma". Due to "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" effect, "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" will be destroyed, but because of "Butterfly Dagger - Elma's" effect, it will be returned to your hand instead. Also, "Royal Magical Library" will receive a counter. When there are 3 counters on "Royal Magical Library", you get to draw a card. So keep using "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" is Banned in Advanced, making this version only Traditional. Heart of the Underdog Exodia * Heart of the Underdog * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Reload * Many Level 4 Normal Monsters with high stats. The goal is to activate "Heart of the Underdog" and use its effect to draw as much of the deck as necessary. "Hand Destruction" and "Reload" are used because they are Quick-Play Spells, so they can be activated during the "Draw Phase", making it easier to draw "Heart of the Underdog" more quickly and consistently without later interruption "Heart of the Underdog's" effect. Due to the limiting of "Heart of the Underdog", this strategy is tricky since it is not easy to draw "Heart of the Underdog". Appropriate Exodia * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Appropriate * Hiro's Shadow Scout * The Bistro Butcher * Destiny Hero - Defender * Chainsaw Insect * Any cards to make your opponent draw cards. The Goal of this deck is simple, Make a searchable/drawing Exodia deck. Having Exodia is one thing but having the cards to make your opponent draw cards while you draw 2 more than he/she does is effective. "Hiro's Shadow Scout" and ""Cup of Ace are great cards to use because they make your opponent draw cards while you chain your "Appropriate" to their draw. Cards that force your opponent to draw like "The Bistro Butcher" are pretty useful for this strategy. "Dark Bribe" is one of the staple cards in this deck. It should also be noted that "Mind Wipe" and "Disturbance Strategy" could also be used to reset your opponent's hand (in case they have something to stop you) and then use "Appropriate" to draw more cards. Makyura's Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Makyura the Destructor * Morphing Jar * Hand Destruction * Any Traps with Draw effect This combo focus into drawing the 5 pieces of Exodia in the opponent's turn. You must discard "Makyura the Destructor" on the opponent's turn with "Morphing Jar" (to get a best hand and activate the key Traps) or "Hand Destruction" (not to waste the Exodia pieces already into your hand). Due to Makyura's effect you might activate "Reckless Greed", "Good Goblin Housekeeping" or even "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" right from your hand on your opponent's turn, turning into a deadly FTK when your opponent least expects it. Another combo that work similarly is "Temple of the Kings" with "Sixth Sense", making you to draw cards easily, or even milling your Deck with complacency. Both cards are responsible for the OCG banned list. Standard Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Upstart Goblin * Sangan * Emissary of the Afterlife * Skelengel * Dark Eruption * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Gold Sarcophagus * Limit Reverse * Foolish Burial * Magic Planter This version of is probably the most basic way of constructing an Exodia deck. Mainly on the first turn, you use "Foolish Burial" to get "Sangan". Using Unlimited Cards helps here. Then, continuously use "Upstart Goblin", "Hand Destruction", or "Card Destruction". Use "Limit Reverse" or "Dark Eruption" to repeatedly use "Sangan's" effect to win the duel. Obviously, this deck is vulnerable to Aggro Decks and Beatdown Decks, so cards like "Messenger of Peace", "Wall of Revealing Light", "Gravity Bind", "Spatial Collapse", and "Destiny Hero - Defender" can help stall for time. Plus, cards like "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" and "Emissary of the Afterlife" can help you draw or search for the Exodia pieces. (You could also use "Deep Diver" to move an Exodia card to the top of your Deck.) Rainbow Ruins Brionac Exodia OTK * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Crystal Beasts * Witch of the Black Rose * Krebons * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Emergency Teleport * Rare Value * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Counter * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First of all, you must get "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" + 4 Crystal Beasts in your spell and trap card zones. Then you must have "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" on the field. Use the effect of "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to draw 1 card. Then use the effect of "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" to return your "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to your hand. Activate it and use it's effect again to draw 1 card. Repeat the same thing as many times as you need until you drew the 5 Exodia parts and win. Use "Rare Value", "Crystal Beacon", "Emergency Teleport", "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" and "Witch of the Black Rose" to help you draw and empty your deck faster as well as synchro summoning your "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" and fill your spell and trap cards zones to draw more cards with "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins". Use "Crystal Counter" and "Crystal Blessing" to fill your spell and trap cards zones faster. If you successfully get all the needed cards on the field plus 5 cards in your hands, you win the duel. X-Saber Exodia OTK * All 5 pieces of Exodia * X-Saber Palomuro x2 * X-Saber Axel * Rainbow Life You will need 1 "X-Saber Palomuro" in your graveyard and 1 on your field. You will also need "X-Saber Axel" on your field and "Rainbow Life" face down. First you need to activate "Rainbow Life". Now you attack with "X-Saber Plaomuro" against a monster which has 500 ATK or more than it. With "Rainbow Life" you will gain the Life Points that you should have lost and with "X-Saber Axel" you will draw a card and then you can pay 500 Life Points to summon the other "X-Saber Plaomuro" from your graveyard and keep on attacking until you have drawn out your deck. This works with "Spirit Barrier", but only if you have a lot of life to spare. In Traditional Format you can use "Card of Safe Return" instead of "X-Saber Axel". Colossal Loop * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Colossal Fighter * Card of Safe Return * Any monster with more ATK than your Colossal Fighter * Spirit Barrier or Rainbow Life First, Synchro Summon "Colossal Fighter" and active "Card of Safe Return". After this, active "Spirit Barrier" or "Rainbow Life". Now you must use "Colossal Fighter" to attack the opponent's monster and the effect of "Spirit Barrier"/"Rainbow Life" prevent the Damage. "Colossal Fighter" will revive itself in attack position and active the effect of "Card of Safe Return", allowing you to draw 1 card. Repeat this process until you have all 5 pieces of Exodia in your hand. Cards like "Axe of Fools" can be used to boost your opponent's monster's attack while negating their effect, preventing any harmful effects from hurting you. "Card of Safe Return" is Banned in Advanced format, making this version only Traditional format. Phantom Mist of Exodia * All 5 Pieces of Exodia * Infernity Randomizer * Infernity Guardian * Infernity Archfiend * Cyber Valley * Other Cards which allow you to Draw Cards. * Phantom Hand * Mist Body The idea is to use "Phantom Hand" to: A. Be able to use "Infernity Randomizer" effect AND B. Keep Exodia safe while removed from play. Use "Mist Body" to protect "Infernity Randomizer" while you continuously use his effect to draw new cards. You just have to protect the Exodia pieces that you draw because of "Infernity Randomizer" because "Phantom Hand" can only be used once per turn. Bistro Butcher Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 The Bistro Butcher * 3 Nova Summoner * 3 Shining Angel * 3 UFOroid * 3 UFO Turtle * 3 Masked Dragon * 3 Troop Dragon * Creature Swap * Rainbow Life Have a face up "Rainbow Life" just in case you don't have enough Life Points. Use "Creature Swap" on your "The Bistro Butcher" to put it on your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Have a "Nova Summoner" on your side of the field in Attack Position. Now just attack "The Bistro Butcher" and Special Summon another "Nova Summoner" once the other one gets destroyed. Once you run out of "Nova Summoners" Special Summon "Shining Angel". Keep on doing this and do it in this pattern : Nova Summoner>Shining Angel>UFOroid>UFO Turtle>Masked Dragon>Troop Dragon. Each time your monster gets destroyed you will draw 2 cards because of "The Bistro Butcher". Dragonfrog Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 Substitoad * 3 D. Tribe or DNA Surgery * 3 Super Rejuvenation * 20+ "Frog" monsters * Staple draw cards used in Frog Burn FTK The idea behind this deck is to summon a frog monster alongside "Substitoad" as you would in Frog FTK, turn them into Dragons with either "D. Tribe" or "DNA Surgery", activate "Super Rejuvenation", then repeatedly tribute your frogs using "Substitoad". When you end your turn, the effect of "Super Rejuvenation" will activate causing you to draw a card for each Dragon-Type monster that you tributed that turn; if you tributed enough "Dragonfrogs", you will draw until you eventually have all 5 pieces of Exodia in hand! "Substitoad" is Banned in Advanced Format after the September 2010 Ban List, making this version only available in Traditional Format. Worm Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Worm Zero * 3 Worm Linx * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus or any card that can pull a spell card from your deck * 20+ "Worms" (preferably 6 or more different types of worms) * Any stall card you desire What you do is try and get "Future Fusion" in your hand as soon as possible. If you draw it first turn, use it to send every worm monster (except 1 - 2 Worm Linx) to the graveyard. Regardless of whether or not you manage to summon "Worm Zero", what you will be drawing will either be the Exodia pieces or stall cards. Set "Worm Linx" on your side of the field, then either Flip Summon it or have your opponent attack it (with "Waboku" activated) and combine it with stall cards for great drawing power. This deck focuses heavily on just 1 card, "Future Fusion', and cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" or any spell negation cards will severely hinder the deck's capability to thin out and draw. Place a couple of "Dark Bribes" and "Spell Reclamation" (optional, only if it gets negated) to protect "Future Fusion". DD will ruin the deck as well, so beware running this deck against it. If you do run against it, you can use "Imperial Iron Wall" to stop all remove from play effects. Tele/Exodia OTK * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Mind Master * Telekinetic Charging Cell / Brain Research Lab * Another Psychic-type monster on your side of the field * Hand Destruction based cards. Use the effect of "Mind Master" to send all Psychic Monsters in your Deck to your Graveyard (using the Equip Spell or the Field Spell to the negate Life Point payment), summoning "Caam" last. Then use "Caam's" effect to shuffle 2 "Caam" from your Graveyard into your Deck and draw a card. Then tribute "Caam" to summon another "Caam" from your deck with "Mind Master's" effect. Repeat until you have 2 "Caams" in your Graveyard again. Use cards whose effects cause you to discard, like "Dark World Dealings", "Hand Destruction", and similar cards to put a "Caam" you draw into the Graveyard. Repeat this process until you draw all five pieces of Exodia. This can be made into an FTK with "Double Summon" or "Emergency Teleport". "One for One" also works to this extent but is less likely to work. You can do this with two "Caam": instead, just shuffle a "Caam" and a Gusto into your Deck to draw a card and use "Mind Master's" effect to get the other one and a "Caam" into your Graveyard. Cards that can search/summon Mind Master include "Shining Angel", "Damage Condenser", "One for One", "Doctor Cranium", and "Sangan". "Pot of Avarice" speeds up drawing a little, as it lets you put five Gusta back into your deck and to draw two cards (the Psychics are then summoned by Mind Master). "Hidden Armory" can search "Telekinetic Charging Cell" but will prevent you from Normal Summoning (so you must already have had the monsters out) and "Terraforming" and "Demise of the Land" can search "Brain Research Lab".